TRES MESES CAP 2
by snitselll
Summary: TRESS MESES narra la vida de estudiantes de OOO y AAA preparandose para un baile que vendra dentro de poco. Cuenta la historia de estas 3 parejas en especial: Flaminn, Fiolee, Flameline.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1: Nuevo Comienzo**

Ingresar a un nuevo colegio, faltando 4 meses para que termine el año escolar es complicado. Pero el trabajo de mi padre es así, siempre lo transfiere de lugar y nosotros debemos estar dispuestos a todos esos cambios. ¿Nosotros? Si, nosotros. Mi padre, Franco y yo. Franco es mi hermano mayor, 2 para ser precisa. Ambos hemos cambiado muchas veces de ciudad y con ello muchas veces de colegio. En un principio teníamos la esperanza de que esto un día terminaría y por fin seriamos estables en un solo lugar y terminaríamos en un colegio todos nuestros estudios, pero ahora al verlo, se que él no piensa como yo, yo aun tengo esa ilusión. Solo espero encajar bien en este colegio, que mi hermano se divierta, ganar muchos amigos, y por favor, que esta sea la última vez en que cambiamos de colegio.


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2: Verla Pasar**

Todos los días en el primer recreo, ella sale a comprar una botella de agua, luego va al campus a hablar con Bonnibel, que es su mejor amiga. Su risa es hermosa, su sonrisa mucho mas, es una niña buena, demasiado para mí, por eso solo la veo. Algún día le hablare, pero para eso debo esperar un poco más, ya que acaba de salir de una relación con Gumbal (Booba para mi) y sé que cualquier intento será inútil ya que para estas cosas uno necesita tiempo. No importa, puedo esperar un poco más.

- -Marshall, vamos. ¡Tenemos que ensayar!- grito Marceline con su bajo en mano

- -Ya voy


	3. CAPITULO 3

**_CAPITULO 3: RUMORES CORREN_**

Mi padre decidió llevarnos al colegio a inscribirnos de inmediato. Le pedí que fuese dentro de una semana o mínimo 3 días, pero el obedecido a mi hermana que quería que fuese lo antes posible.

La escuela de OOO y AAA es normal, con campus, clases, sol, típica. Al llegar a la dirección, nosotros no sentamos mientras mi padre llenaba los papeles necesario compromisos de estudiantes. Sentados afuera de la dirección esperando a mi padre Fabiola decidió dar un paseo. Cuando ella tardo un poco fui a buscarla; ahí fue cuando la tope hablando con un gordito un poco escandaloso.

- ahhhh hola- interrumpí

-hermano, el es Grumoso, dice que esta en tu clase

- Ahhh, hola grumoso ¿así te llamas?

-no, es solo un sobrenombre

-ok...

- oigan, ¿son hermanos?

-si - respondió Fabiola

-¿De donde vienen?

-de... - la interrumpí- muy lejos

-¿porque están aquí?

-trabajo de mi padre - la caye de inmediato.¿ Por que mi hermana da tanta información a extraños?

- ¿cuando vendrán?

-no lo sabemos

-¿ como no van a saber?

-no lo sabemos

A lo lejos, una chica don cabello negro y muy largo veía la escena, le atrajo la voz del chico pero mas aun la forma en que trataba a Grumoso. Viéndolo bien le atrajo su cabello marrón que con la luz lucia rojizo. Pero como ella no tenia popularidad de ser una chica entrometida o chismosa, se alejo del lugar, sabia que al entrar a clases Grumoso daría toda la información necesaria.

- Grumoso, debemos irnos

_ oye, pero Fabiola ¿ a que salón entraras tu?

- a dos menos que mi hermano

-Fabiola, nos vamos. Adiós Grumoso


	4. CAPITULO 4

div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongCAPITULO 4: CLASES CONGELADAS /strong/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong /strong/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong /strong/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;"Apenas toco el timbre, corrí al salón de clases para enterarme de todo. No suelo hacerlo, pero esta vez en verdad estaba interesada. Al salón entro Marshall Lee (mi compañero de banda) , Slim, Tortuga, Canela, Fiona, Bonnibel (mi ex mejor amiga), Gumball, y muchos mas, entre ellos /br /- chicos no saben !br /- ¿que?br /- tendremos un nuevo compañero, se llama Franco, el tiene una hermana, Fabiola y entrara a otro salón. Vienen desde muy lejos porque su padre lo transfirieron. Ese tal Franco parece un chico malo...br /- ja! de tu tipo Marceline - dijo tirándole una pelota de papelbr /br /algo dentro de Fiona se interezó. Tendría un nuevo compañero ¿un chico malo? A Fiona siempre le atrajeron los chicos malos. Les parecía toda una aventura estar con ellos. Y ella gozaba con el peligro y la adrenalina. Esa noticia de un chico nuevo entrara al salón, la dejo /br /Marceline no acepto aquello como una broma, odiaba que la gente le tirara cosas y odiaba que le hablaran de amor o le molestaran con eso. Por eso dio media vuelta y dejo de mirarlos. Grumoso seguía hablando cuando de repente la maestra Simone /br /- Grumoso ya deja de hablar. Conocerás a los chicos mañana. Ahora todos habrán su libro en la pagina 64/div 


	5. CAPITULO 5

div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongemUN PASEO CON ILUSIONES /em/strong/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongem /em/strong/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strongem /em/strong/span/div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;"Terminando las clases Marshall fue a ensayar con su banda junto a Marceline. Gumball, ayudante de dirección, fue a hablar con los profesores sobre concursos, fiestas, o asambleas que se desarrollaran en lo que quedaba del año. Fiona, al igual que todos los demás se fueron a sus casas. Bonnibel se quedo a limpiar el salón. Al ser la delegaba de la clase, era algo que hacia a diario./div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;"Camino a casa pensó que seria buena idea darle una bienvenida al nuevo estudiante, no una típica bienvenida donde ella, por ser la delegada, diría cosas amables sino algo mas grande, quizá una fiesta. /div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;"Ya en casa Arcoiris fue a recibirla. Movía su cola de alegría y pedía su paseo. En ese momento tocaron la puerta./div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;"- Finn !/div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;"- Hola Bonnibel, ¿lista?/div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;"- si, vamos/div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;"Bonny le puso su correa a Arcoiris y se fueron a pasear a los perros al parque. Finn con Jake y ella con Arcoiris./div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;"Finn veía a Bonny como la chica mas hermosa, lista y divertida del mundo. El la amaba en secreto, recordaba el día que se conocieron: Arcoiris estaba en celo y Bony corria desesperada buscando un perro de su misma raza. Tocaba puerta en puerta y cuando encontró a Jake, y le pidió permiso o el favor de juntar a los canes el no pudo decir que no. Desde entonces todas las tardes paseaban a los perros juntos./div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;" /div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;"- Finn, ¿sabes que mañana vendrán 2 chicos nuevos al colegio?/div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;"- no, no sabia/div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;"- Grumoso nos contó, uno vendrá uno a mi salón y otro al tuyo, ¿que opinas?/div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;"- bueno... que seremos amigos/div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;"- mm haha Finn... es una chica/div  
div style="margin: 0px; outline: none; padding: 0px; color: #333333; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue Light', HelveticaNeue-Light, 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; line-height: 19.600000381469727px; text-align: justify;"- Una... chica.../div 


	6. CAPITULO 6

_**MAS GRANDE**_

- Chicos, aquí tienen sus nuevos uniformes

Franco y Fabiola los tomaron. Sus nuevos uniformes se veían bien, de inmediato se los probaron para ver si les quedaba bien o su padre debía devolverlos y pedir una talla mas grande o mas chica. A Franco le quedaba bien; asi que fue a ver si a Fabiola igual.

- Faby ¿estas cambiada? ¿puedo entrar?

- si, mira... no me queda

La falda estaba bien, pero la blusa estaba muy apretada del busto.

- ok, le diré a papa que te compre una talla mas grande

-ya, pero... crees que la falda esta bien? yo la veo muy corta...

- hermana esta bien, no seas una monja

Ya con la nueva camisa lista para mañana, ambos hermanos fueron a dormir; todos aquella noche tuvieron algo en que pensar:

- Espero conocer gente genial en mi nuevo colegio - Pensó Fabiola

- Espero que Bonnibel deje de verme como un amigo - Pensó Finn

- Espero volver a hablar con Gumball - Pensó Fiona

- Espero que nadie recuerde lo que dijo el tonto de Marshall en clase - Pensó Marceline

- Espero no volver a ver a ese gordito chismoso, porque lo golpeare - Pensó Franco


End file.
